Début de guerre, début de folie
by Didou367
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Mello s'en va déclarer la guerre à son nouveau rival. Near. Et Matt, fidèle acolyte qu'il est et sera toujours, suit le blond dans cette démarche qui ne lui plaît pourtant guère.


**Titre :** Début de guerre, début de folie.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 (Fuckin' goddess toujours).  
**Jour/Thème :** 5 septembre, ''déclaration de guerre''.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Personnages, couple :** Mello, Matt, brève apparition de Near.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Wow. Qu'est-ce que ça me fait bizarre d'écrire à nouveau sur Death Note. Disons que j'ai eu un reflux d'intérêt pour le fandom, beaucoup grâce aux récentes fics de TiteCla je dois le dire. En tout cas, étant donné que ça fait longteeeeeeemps que je n'ai pas écrit, je suis un peu incertaine. Est-ce que j'ai respecté les caractères ? 'Fin j'ai toute une théorie que j'expliquerai un jour sur mon LJ qui justifie plus ou moins l'éventuel OOC.

* * *

« Ah, il la veut, la guerre ? Eh bah il l'aura ! »

Matt observe silencieusement son ami furieux tandis qu'il fait les cent pas et hurle toute sa haine en d'innombrables mots enfantins – l'expression du garçon qui ne connaît pas les grossiers ''Putain'', ''Enfoiré'' et ''Je vais lui éclater la gueule'' – mais gorgés d'une telle férocité qu'ils deviennent significatifs et terrifiants.

« Il est là que depuis deux semaines, deux semaines, Matt !, et il a déjà de meilleures notes que moi ?! »

Le susnommé ne répond pas – et cela ne semble aucunement importuner Mello qui reprend de plus belle, n'exigeant sans doute qu'un auditoire attentif à chacune de ses paroles. Que pourrait-il répondre à cette nouvelle personne qu'il découvre aujourd'hui ? Elle l'effraye quelque peu, cette personne qui ne supporte pas cette condition de second à laquelle elle devra visiblement s'habituer.

Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, Mello. Il connaît par cœur ses crises de colère et sait les apaiser d'un sourire, d'une tablette de chocolat ou de son mutisme dévoué, mais jamais il n'a senti en son être frêle ce besoin brûlant - si brûlant qu'il le consumera sans doute un jour – de vaincre, un besoin auquel il pressent que son compère est prêt à tout sacrifier sans hésitation, idée qui ne sied guère à un enfant dont on suppose l'innocence imperturbable.

Il a peur, Matt, il ne veut pas être sacrifié à cette rivalité qu'il voit naître.

« Bon, tu sais quoi, on va aller lui déclarer la guerre ! »

Mais... Je veux pas lui déclarer la guerre, moi, il a pas l'air méchant, je veux déclarer la guerre à personne, moi. La guerre, ça fait peur. Je veux pas, Mello, tu me fais peur quand t'es comme ça, je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas. Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami qui met des coussins péteurs sur le siège de Roger et qui fait une danse de la victoire à chaque fois qu'il a les meilleures notes. Je veux pas, Mello.

« Allez, viens, Matt. J'ai besoin d'un compagnon génial comme toi pour gagner. »

''Un compagnon génial comme toi pour gagner.'' Bien que jeune, le blond sait déjà trouver les mots pour soumettre autrui à sa volonté. Et le compagnon en question le sait – combien de fois n'a-t-il pas entendu dire à l'une des cuisinières qu'elle était ''encore plus belle que sa maman'' pour obtenir davantage de chocolat ? Malgré cela, il succombe – de la même façon qu'une timide amante aux mots d'amour que l'homme lui chuchote à l'oreille pour satisfaire de charnels désirs – à cette subtile assertion de leur amitié.

« T'as compris ce que je viens de te dire, l'albinos ? On te déclare la guerre, moi et Matt !  
- Matt et moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- On ne met pas le ''moi'' avant, c'est incorrect. »

Le rouquin sourit à la naïveté dont le petit nouveau – Near, s'il ne se trompe pas – fait présentement preuve. Son compère connaît parfaitement ce principe qu'il rappelle avec une froideur se rapprochant du mépris, il ne fait que l'ignorer sciemment – mettre qui que ce soit devant lui est inacceptable.

« Tu... Tu m'énerves, Near, je te déteste ! Entre nous, ce sera la guerre à partir de maintenant, et je vais t'écraser, tu m'entends ?!  
- Très bien. »

La porte se ferme doucettement, précautionneusement. Cinglant, sec, cette manière indifférente mais cérémonieuse qu'a Near de les congédier. Terrible, terrifiant, cette manière furibonde qu'a Mello de tambouriner contre la surface de bois et de s'époumoner, l'ire l'amenant à des extrêmes qu'il ne lui a jamais connus.

Des extrêmes qui lui rappellent étrangement les airs patibulaires de la folie.


End file.
